Unexpected
by sugarpillz01
Summary: After 1 year of dating, Austin and Ally find out that Austin's mother and Ally's father are dating,soon to be married and expecting a baby! What will they do? Try it! :) ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! THIS IS MY WELL IMPROVED VERSION OF WHAT ABOUT US! THIS ONES CALLED: UNEXPECTED! ANYWAY ONE WIT DA STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY (YET… MAYBE)**

**I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT LINE THING**

Peacefulness….. Summer time in Miami. Ahh the birds, the sun, the beach. Perfection. Peace.

Well there was peace until….

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW!"

And queue birds flying out of nearby tree or trees.

Austin decided to sleep in today. He thought that it was necessary to sleep in the summer. Clearly he did not know what today is.

Today was 1 WHOLE YEAR that Austin and Ally was together. Austin being…..well Austin…. Forgot.

Ally was seated quietly in the Moon's kitchen as Austin's Mother; Mimi Moon went to wake up her son.

Ally known Austin since birth, knew that Austin would sleep late.

Just seconds after Mimi came pulling Austin by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Austin yelled-ish. He was in A LOT of pain, what can you say?

"Morning Austin!" Ally said nicely. Austin smiled and said: "Sup?"

Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Uum Austin?" Ally said. Mimi was long gone by then. She did not want to witness this.

"Yeah Alls?" Austin replied as he dug into his chocolate chip pancakes, with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, chocolate chip and strawberries that Ally made him.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked quietly.

"Uum…" Austin said. He began thinking of all the days he should remember and not remember. Austin's mother who had been listening to this entire conversation yelled:

"IT'S YOUR 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY WITH ALLY, YOU IDIOT!"

"Ooh!" Austin face palmed himself, hard.

"Happy Anniversary?" Austin said.

Ally looked at him and shook her head she got up and walked to the door.

She froze in place at the site in front of her.

"Ally?" Austin asked. He got up and walked to Ally. Where he too stood frozen.

Sitting on the couch were Ally's Dad, Lester and Austin's Mom, Mimi kissing, full on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello world I'm back with chapter 2! Uum yeah das it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID BUT SADLY I DON'T THAT'S JUST HOW REALITY IS! BUMMER!**

Austin and Ally stood there staring at their parents with the 'WTF?!' look.

Ally cleared her throat. They both looked up at the same time staring at their children wide-eyed and shocked. Ally stared at her father in utter shock. Austin however just noticed an engagement ring on her finger. He stared at it for quite a while until he snapped back and said:

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE _YOU_ WEARING AN ENGAGEMENT RING?!" Not was it any 'engagement ring' it was the promise ring Austin gave to Ally on their six month anniversary. Ally studied the ing carefully; Austin noticed this and looked at the ring too. They both came to the conclusion that the ring was Ally's.

"I-I-Is that the ring Austin gave me?" Ally asked tearing up a bit.

"Yes…." Lester and Mimi said in unison.

"Come on Ally let's go!" Austin said. They both went up to Austin's room.

As soon as they got there Austin spoke up.

"Ally, lets run away we can go to my father's house. He lives in New York." Austin said.

"Is that a good idea?" Ally asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah. Do you want to say here? They can get married and who knows we'll be step siblings and we can't be together. Dad can adopt us and he'll own us not _them." _ Austin replied

"Okay when?" Ally agreed. Austin thought for a little while.

"How about now?" He said. Ally nodded in agreement.

Austin packed all of his belongings and they went downstairs to see their parents making out once again

They went outside and Austin packed his bags up in the trunk. He decided not to bring all of his belongings because he'll just get new clothes. Apparently his father is pretty filthy rich! So he told Ally to get the stuff she really needed.

Before they drove off, Austin remembered something. He went back inside. His mother and Ally's Dad were sitting on the couch. He walked up to his mother and grabbed the ring excuse me, Ally's promise ring, out of her fingers. He went back out to the car and they drove to Ally's place.

They were now in Ally's room. Austin was waiting for her to pack.

Ally got 3 duffle bags and started to pack the things she really needed.

She got a few items of clothing, her song book, a letter her Mom gave to her on her 16th birthday (you know before she left), jewellery (gold stuff, diamonds and pearls) and some other stuff.

They were now in the airport.

Austin's Dad got them that flight. He has his connections.

"Flight BW 1531 is now boarding."

"Flight BW 1531 is now boarding." The intercom boomed.

They gathered their bags and walked to the ticket attendant.

As they were about to hand their ticket they heard voices calling their names

"Austin! Ally!" the voices yelled.

There is only one explanation.

It's their 'parents' ….

**With the love of cliffhangers**

**~ Aaliyah **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyo! I got my laptop back! And I'm very bored. **

**I'm kinda confused ALL of my favourite stories are completing rather fast.**

**I can't count how many stories were completed! Bummer….**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

Four months later

Very thing was going smooth. That's is until their parents found them in New York.

Mr Moon stopped at nothing to try to keep Austin and Ally far away from them.

But Mr Dawson and Mrs Moon (or if she is anymore) still did not give up.

Austin and Ally went out to grocery shopping. But little did they know their parents were following them.

2 hours later

From the corner of her eye Ally swore she saw her Dad's car pull up in the Condo's parking lot.

Mr Moon helped them with the bags and they went up the elevator.

Austin saw a very familiar _pregnant _woman in the elevator. She wore sunglasses and a sorta disguise.

The woman was companied by a medium height man.

After packing away they groceries they all were in the living room watching TV when the door bell rung.

Mr Moon opened the door and door and of course standing there were one other that Mr Dawson and Mrs Moon…

**That's all.**

**5 reviews for the next chapter!**

**~Aaliyah. S**

**DASS ITT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyo! Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, school stuff, ya know!**

**Ummmmmmm, I have nothing to say...**

**Read my other story 'Love Without Tragedy'! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

**Might be a long chapter, depends if my mood changes.**

**Yeah...so...Enjoy!**

* * *

_Standing there was a very angry Mr Dawson and Mrs Moon._

"Where are they?!" Mrs Moon demanded.

Mr Moon looked surprised.

"Who?" He asked,, pretending not to know who she was talking about. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the an arising bump by her stomach. After all, he has every right to feel the slightest bit of hurt because they never actually gotten divorced. Pushing those feelings aside, he wondered about how Austin and Ally felt about this.

"You know who I'm talking about!" Mrs Moon shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts. She pushed him aside and marched in the condo/apartment. It was to big for an apartment, but a little smaller than a condo.

"Where are they?!" Mrs Moon shouted in the empty living room. She marched upstairs **(1)** to the bedrooms.

* * *

"Sorry about her, the hormones are acting up again." Mr Dawson apologized to Mr Moon, who pretended to be confused about this.

"Hormones?" Mr Moon asked.

"Yes, she's 5 months along." Mr Dawson explained, he noticed the slight bit of hurt in Mr Moon's eyes, but he didn't question. Mr Moon said nothing and invited him inside.

* * *

Austin and Ally were behind a few plants upstairs in the corner of the hallway, watching Mrs Moon open the bedroom doors in search of them.

They were doing a fine job of hiding, until a leaf of the palm tickled Ally's nose and she sneezed, giving away their hiding spot.

Mrs Moon abruptly stopped what she was doing and narrowed her eyes at the shaking palm plant.

She grinned wickedly (the hormones ,again.) and walked slowly to the plant.

* * *

Downstairs, Mr Dawson and Mr Moon was having a conversation about their children.

Mr Dawson had nothing against Austin and Ally, it was just Mrs Moon. He was to propose to her 1 week from now, but her remembered that Mr and Mrs Moon are not properly divorced.

Are you wondering were Mrs Dawson is? She's on a book research.

* * *

Mrs Moon carefully walked to the,still, shaking plant and yelled,

"WHY ARE YOU KIDS HIDING?!" at the top of her voice

Mr Dawson and Mr Moon came running in.

"Come out from behind there!" She shouted.

They both,slowly came out from behind the plant thinking of how much trouble they were in.

They might be in less trouble if you review :)

* * *

**That's about it. Yup. I'll try to update Maybe.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! Please?**

**I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_~Aaliyah :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! I was gonna update earlier today, but unfortunately my body decided to make me fell sick. Did that make sense? Any who, last night I was vomiting. But I'm not gonna gross you guys out so...yeah.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, but the plot line! (I think.)**

* * *

Mrs Mo-er Dawson? We'll call her Mimi for now, til this whole thing clears up. I'm sorta confused my self.

Where was I?

Mimi was flaming,literally, with anger. Her face were bright red and if this was a cartoon, there'd be smoke coming out of her ears.

Austin came out from behind the plant, carefully, keeping Ally behind him if things were to get ugly.

"H-Heyyyyy..." Austin stammered, nervously.

"Hi Austin." Mimi said dangerously. "Ally." She added with venom, causing Austin to step back and push Ally further behind the plant.

Austin threw a glare at his mother, who happily returned it.

"Care to explain why it is you two are here?" She said, her voice raising a little. Austin said nothing.

"Ally?" Mimi said, her voice dropping back to the low tone. Ally didn't miss the venom in her voice.

"U-Um, Um-" Ally stuttered, causing Mimi to get impatient.

"Um WHAT?!" Mimi yelled as she increasingly gotten annoyed.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Austin and Mr Dawson yelled at the same time.

"Or what?!" She yelled again. By now Mr Moon had backed out slowly out of the room and went downstairs to watch T.V, I mean I know we all would have gone downstairs for popcorn and a stool or something to watch the action, right?

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled at her son, then added,

"And _you_ do you really think I'm with you cause I like you?! You own a business, that means money!"  
"What?!" Mr Dawson yelled.

"Yup, you heard me!" She yelled back.

Mr Dawson,finally, couldn't take it. He grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her to the door.

"Dad?!" Ally exclaimed. Mr Dawson turned around, face beet red.

"You heard her Ally!" He shouted. Ally got angry by now.

"What?! Heard what?! I knew,Dad! I'm was surprised you didn't find that out sooner!" Ally yelled at her father.

"So your saying my mother only likes money?!" Austin jumped in.

"What no! I didn't mean that!" Tears welled up in Ally's eyes, she knows this won't end well.

"Then why did you say it?!" Austin yelled at her.

"Don't yell at my daughter! You got her into this mess!" Mr Dawson shouted**(1) **at Austin.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!" Austin yelled at him.

"If you hadn't asked her to runaway with you, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you and my so-called mother hadn't been together everything would have been fine!"

"Come on Ally, we'er leaving!" Mr Dawson grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her to the door.

"I never want to see you two together ever again!" Mr Dawson yelled and slammed the door.

* * *

Mr Dawson pulled Ally out of the building and to his car.

"Dad! Why did you do that?!"

"It's for the best Ally." He replied simply. "Now get in." He said.

But Ally had other plans, she got lose of his grasp and ran towards the building.

"Ally!" Mr Dawson exclaimed and ran to catch her.

* * *

**So? What you think?**

**Please tell me in a review. Please?**

**I really wanted to make thins longer. :( Sadly my fingers hurt.**

**(1) **_Whats the difference between: yelling, shouting and 'exclaiming'?_

* * *

_~Aaliyah :)_


	6. On Hold

**Yes,Yes! I know ****_an other _****authors note! :(**

**Well, my stories are all over the place right now! I kinda need to get back on track!**

**That means I'm re-writing a few (maybe all) the chapters of**

**-Love Without Tragedy,**

**-Unexpected,**

**-Stormy Days (even though it was a two-shot, I'm still writing it over.)**

**It'll be the same plot, a slightly changed description and a couple more chapters.**

**Love Without Tragedy seems to be going no where! I just make it up while I go along.**

**So today, Wednesday 23rd October,2013, I'm re-writing those three stories.**

**I'm starting with Love without Tragedy, so Unexpected will be on hold and Stormy Days will be deleted.**

**I not gonna update and re write all those at once! No! I'll try to update 3 times a week: Sunday, Wednesday and Friday. **

**I make no promises!**

**I not deleting them just re writing them.**

**Okay you get the point.**

* * *

_~Aaliyah :)_


	7. AU really really sorry

**Yeah,Yeah! Cut the talk,I'm putting this story On Hold for a months (I know)**

**I'm gonna re write:**

**- chapter 1 (I thought it could use a different line) **

**- I forgot a chapter :( I remember deleting it and not re writing it so there is a new ch 4**

**- re-writing the old ch 4**

**- And I'm deleting all the Authors notes, there are to many of them!**

**So by Mid-November I'll have all the chapters re-written and I'll post them after!**

**Thanks for understanding! I'm in a mess right now!**

**~I all ready removed the A/U's in this story!~**

* * *

_~Aaliyah~_


End file.
